


Beautiful

by Cinnamon_Cop



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Creampie, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Genji is a tease, Hanzo doesn't have prosthetic legs okay, Hanzo doesn't know how to make friends so he befriends a cowboy, Hanzo is a new member of Overwatch, Hanzo is very pretty okay, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I am sorry this is awkward, Jesse agrees, Jesse's southern drawl is strong, M/M, McCree is packing btw, Oops, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Scars, Size Queen Hanzo Shimada, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Jesse McCree, Use protection in real life kids, but i wanted to write something, i don't know what I am doing, it's just porn, okay maybe there is a bit of plot, smh, soft men being soft, uh, ya love to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Cop/pseuds/Cinnamon_Cop
Summary: The concentration in his sharp eyes is beautiful. Something akin to the intense look of a predator who is about to pounce on its unsuspecting prey, calculated, waiting. The royal air with which he carries himself, one meant to leave all those against him in the dirt, cowering in fear at his powerful appearance. The elegant arch of his back, the way his muscles pull taut just like the string of the bow he fires almost daily. The soft rise and fall of his chest caused by the slow, deliberate breaths he takes to steady his deadly aim before putting one more arrow straight through the head of a far away training dummy in the shooting range. Lastly, the way light falls on every sharp plane of his face when he turns to look at the cowboy, which seems to make some sort of heavenly aura appear around him. All of these aspects are little things one may notice in the newest Overwatch member, Hanzo Shimada. (If they look as carefully as Jesse McCree does.)And Jesse is far more in love with him than a sinner like himself has any right to be.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 10
Kudos: 202





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Okay uh,,, I just wanted to write something for them and I am sorry if it's OOC or anything- Hope you like it!

Jesse McCree is a simple man.

He's the kind of person who enjoys the small joys in one's life. A cigarillo or a good glass of whiskey after a successful mission. A thorough shower after a day of rolling around in the dirt, dodging bullets from Talon agents wishing to end his life early. Maybe a cup of coffee at 3 AM, when he is alone in the kitchen and no one else is awake to bother him.

But lately, Jesse believes he became greedy. And he doesn't like it in the slightest.

And it's all because of _him._

Hanzo Shimada. Older brother of Genji, far more serious and harder to deal with than his playful, sometimes teasing brother. _Stubborn_ , pretty much unable to take a joke even if it slapped him in the face. The kind of guy McCree initially wouldn't want anything to do with, for sure. So why exactly does this handsome, Japanese man cause the cowboy so many issues?

_To hell if McCree knows._

It all began when Hanzo first came over and joined Overwatch. He seemed like the lonely kind of person, the kind of man who wouldn't bother mingling with his colleagues to get to know more about them. Definitely not the kind to agree to a friendly drink or some chattering once in a while. Genji warned McCree and the others that Hanzo may be a bit hard to approach at first, but he assured everyone the elder Shimada was going to slowly, but surely, warm up to them if he gets to know them properly. 

But hell, it's been more than two months and there had been next to none of that promised warming up from Hanzo. Well... if you don't really count McCree, that is. Somehow, through some sort of unknown, unseen, magical voodoo (that he definitely is very much thankful for, mind you), McCree was able to establish a good connection with the stoic archer. Maybe it was because Hanzo appreciated how much of a fool Jesse is. After all, the cowboy did manage to make the older laugh a couple of times and he surely sees that as an achievement (considering how much of a pretty laugh Hanzo has). Or maybe he just enjoyed the small conversations they have once in a while over a drink on the balcony of the base in Gibraltar. Hanzo with his sake, Jesse with his whiskey, asking Hanzo _how in tarnation_ can he drink that weak as hell beverage he has the gall to call 'alcoholic'. McCree tasted it only once and it was enough for him to tell that it wasn't worthy of being labeled as such.

Maybe a soft drink at best.

They would stare at the darkening skies and talk about anything that comes to mind, from small, useless subjects to important matters of life and death. Sometimes, Hanzo gets these rare moments where he opens up to Jesse about his troublesome past and the cowboy doesn't know if it's because of the drinks or because the elder Shimada trusts him, but he isn't about to ask. Seeing Hanzo vulnerable like this is something Jesse imagines not many get to see in their lives, so he'll take it as it is, no questions asked. In return, he would open up about his own, troublesome days, back when he was still a member of the Deadlock Gang. And Hanzo would calmly listen to his stories, not an ounce of judgement on that _perfect_ face of his.

One of the many things Jesse really appreciates when it comes to Hanzo is the man's skill in archery. Hell, he watched the elder Shimada shoot a Talon agent hiding behind the corner of a building from a distance McCree wasn't even sure how the other managed to pull off. Not to mention the way the archer used his dragons to aid him in combat, the beasts obeying his every command, coming out as soon as they were ordered to. It was a show of beauty that Jesse was glad to be alive to watch.

Hanzo is strong. Stronger than anyone McCree saw before. A warrior, an assassin, through and through, hardened by the battles he fought during a lifetime and by the pain he endured along the years.

_But even warriors crumble, from time to time._

As months passed, McCree realized things about Hanzo that he didn't notice before. Small habits and quirks the archer seemed to have that would usually escape people's eyes if they don't look closely enough. Jesse isn't sure why he looked as close as he did, but he noticed things. For example, the way Hanzo starts tying his ribbon in his hair by using the left side first. The fact that he likes to drink tea when he feels anxious. The way he likes holding his cup of whatever warm beverage he is having, mostly with both hands so he could enjoy the warmth of the liquid radiating off it and onto his usually cold, calloused hands. And the fact that at 4:30 PM each day, Hanzo goes to train in the shooting range, almost like clockwork.

Jesse didn't join him, at first. He didn't want to disturb the elder Shimada, knowing how he seems to like having peace and quiet most of the days, or at least after a hard mission. But like earlier mentioned, McCree was becoming _greedy_. He craved spending more time around the archer, even if he wouldn't want to admit it.

So a few days later, he did just that. Walked right up to Hanzo as if he wasn't anxious at all and asked, "Hey, darlin'? Is it alright if I join ya for a quick trainin' session?" 

Hanzo gave him a curious look, as if trying to see if there was any hidden motive behind Jesse's sudden proposal. Coming to the conclusion that nothing was particularly off, the archer nodded. "Of course. Feel free to come by, agent McCree."

' _Agent McCree_ ', the cowboy repeated in his mind. So many months of getting closer to each other and Hanzo still wouldn't address him by his name. It stung, a little. In a way Jesse didn't like, but he chose to push it aside. After all, Hanzo is Hanzo and it's hard to get him to be comfortable around others. Jesse should be glad the two of them are speaking in the first place, not to mention all of the other things they did.

"Thank you kindly, sugar." McCree tipped his hat in a playful manner, offering that signature smirk of his as Hanzo simply rolled his eyes a little. At first, he minded McCree's pet names greatly. He found them unfitting for the kind of relationship they had, which was nothing but work colleagues. But with time, the archer grew tired of correcting the cowboy's speech, so he simply went with the flow and let Jesse do as he liked, calling him whatever he saw fit. McCree's favorite seemed to be 'darlin''.

Anyway, Hanzo turned around on his heel and walked ahead towards the shooting range. McCree wouldn't admit at any point that he stood in his place a bit longer than he should just so he could admire Hanzo's elegant form moving from behind. Too bad the archer is wearing those damned, baggy kimono pants or whatever they are called, because Jesse surely wished he knew what hid beneath them.

And the fact that he had such a thought _scared_ him. 

Snapping out of his thoughts at Hanzo's small ' _Are you coming or not?_ ', the taller stumbled forward and joined the elder Shimada's side, the two of them walking at a moderate pace towards their destination. Now that he stood this close to Hanzo, Jesse was becoming more and more aware of how silent the hallways of the base were, the only sound being the pit-patter of their feet hitting the ground as they walked. He never liked silence that felt awkward, but at the same time, he is pretty sure Hanzo doesn't mind it, judging by how he isn't making any sort of move to break it in any way.

Silence it is, then.

By the time they reached the shooting range, McCree thanked whatever god up there he didn't suddenly start singing or anything, just to fill the deafening silence with something. That surely would've pissed Hanzo off. After all, there is a certain, sensitive degree of foolishness the Japanese man can put up with and Jesse isn't sure he wants to cross _that_ line anytime soon.

Athena greeted them as soon as the door of the range slid open. "Good afternoon, agent Shimada. Agent McCree." The AI's soft voice came through, startling Jesse out of his thoughts since he wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings. Hanzo elegantly took off Stormbow from where it was slung over his back, adjusting a few things along it as he spoke, "Athena, set up three rows of training dummies. The usual distances." He ordered, to which the AI replied with a simple, ' _Right away._ ' The dummies came up from the hatches in the floor of the shooting range and Hanzo fixed his arrow quiver, making sure it was placed properly and angled correctly so he could grab his arrows fast and efficient before he walked over to his chosen spot. Jesse simply strode to the spot next to him, picking up Peacekeeper and loading it quick, ready to aim and shoot. 

_Then, an idea struck him._

"Hey, Hanzo?" Jesse called out, earning a small hum from the other man, whose eyes were trained on the dummies in front of them, most likely calculating their distances and contemplating how he was going to shoot them. "What do ya say 'bout havin' a small competition? Friendly contest, if you wanna call it so." The cowboy suggested. Hanzo looked at him for a little while, brows furrowing a bit before he spoke, "And what exactly would we be competing for?" ' _Haha. Always looking for some kind of achievement, isn't he_ ', thought McCree.

Jesse laughed. "Nothin' at all. Actually, if ya win, you get to boast 'bout beatin' me. Ain't that a mighty fine reward on its own?" He asked, seeming amused. Hanzo raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, as if he didn't understand what kind of silly idea that is, but in the end he gave in, just like he usually does when it comes to things concerning McCree. " Alright. Let us start, then. " The elder Shimada picked up one of his arrows, cocked it back as fast as lightning and let it loose with as much force as he could muster, driving it straight through the head of the nearest training dummy, Jesse seeming a bit taken aback by the speed before he smirked.

_Show off._

"Oh, it's _on._ " The cowboy hummed, already taking aim. And so, their competition started. Hanzo was shooting just like he always did, fast, calculated and efficient, doing the best he could to use the amount of arrows he had to their maximum capacity. In contrast, Jesse was shooting out of instinct, just pulling the trigger whenever he saw fit, not that it was an issue. They were, apparently, keeping scores based on the amount of dummies they hit and the distance the said dummies were placed at, but at some point, McCree lost the count.

All because his eyes drifted, only once, towards Hanzo.

The concentration in his sharp eyes was beautiful. Something akin to the intense look of a predator who is about to pounce on its unsuspecting prey, patient, waiting. The royal air with which he carries himself, one meant to leave all those against him in the dirt, cowering in fear at his powerful appearance. The elegant arch of his back, the way his muscles pull taut just like the string of the bow he fires almost daily. The soft rise and fall of his chest caused by the slow, deliberate breaths he takes to steady his deadly aim before putting one more arrow straight through the head of a far away training dummy in the shooting range. Lastly, the way light falls on every sharp plane of his face when he turns to look at the cowboy, which seems to make some sort of heavenly aura appear around him.

All of these aspects are little things one may notice in Hanzo Shimada. (If they look as carefully as Jesse McCree does.) And now that he thinks about it, Jesse is far more in love with him than a sinner like himself has any right to be.

".. _.You're beautiful._ " McCree suddenly said, unaware of his own mouth letting the words flow out freely. Just like he was unaware Hanzo was looking at him with slightly wide eyes, unsure of what just happened and of why the other man said what he said.

...Wait. ' _Love?_ ' No. _No, no, no._ It can't be that. McCree _can't_ admit he is in love with Hanzo. That would just be stupid, wouldn't it? And now that realization was hitting him, McCree's own eyes widened, face flushing hot in embarrassment, voice coming out in stutters. "I-I, uh... hahaha! Sorry, darlin', I don't know what that was all about. I reckon I-I might still be tired, haven't slept too well last night. Don't take my words to heart."

Well, _now he's done it_. Hanzo is going to think he is weird. He's going to hate Jesse. Fuck, is this really how much of a fool McCree can be? 

But contrary to McCree's expectations, Hanzo didn't seem to be pissed off at him. Actually, the archer just looked surprised and, dare he say, just a little bit embarrassed. "...Are you still keeping count?" The elder Shimada asked, voice smaller than McCree had ever heard it. It caught the cowboy off-guard a bit, hoping he didn't make Hanzo feel bad.

"Nah... I lost it a while ago. My apologies, darlin'. Consider this competition a victory for ya since I lost my focus. A-Anyway, I'll go have something to eat. See ya around." Rushing away from Hanzo, Jesse made his way as fast as he could towards the kitchen, cursing himself mentally for letting his thoughts slip out of him like that. And he ran before he could see that Hanzo, _the_ Hanzo Shimada, was blushing like a schoolgirl who got complimented by her crush, silent and left to wonder what exactly did McCree mean by his sudden praise.

* * *

A few days later, Jesse was sitting in the common room, a mug of coffee in his prosthetic hand as he pondered over what to do the next time he lays eyes on Hanzo. 

He kind of avoided the shorter man, mostly because he didn't really know how to handle talking to him after the stunt he pulled off in the shooting range. Just what exactly was Hanzo thinking about him now? He probably thought Jesse was an idiot. Or worse, he was finding it worrisome that his colleague called him _beautiful_ of all things. 

Seeing the distressed cowboy, Genji, who was idly skimming through a magazine on the couch facing McCree's, looked over at Jesse and called out, "Something the matter, McCree? It's not like you to be this silent." 

Fuck. Of course Genji would notice. Just like the assassin said, it wasn't like Jesse to be this silent. Even back in their Blackwatch days, McCree always was the loudest among the crew, trying to keep things lively, usually getting scolded a lot by Reyes for being a ' _loudmouthed_ _bobo_ '. So it was no wonder Genji of all people would see he felt down. "Nah, it's... M'fine, Gen. Just... just tired." Jesse muttered, though it almost sounded as if he was trying to convince himself rather than anyone else about it.

Genji was no fool. He knew Jesse was lying, no matter what the cowboy tried to say. What he didn't know, however, was the _reason_ behind this obvious lie. And he sure as hell was determined to find out what it was. "You aren't fooling anyone, you know. You're drinking coffee."

"Ain't that normal?"

"In a _Sunday._ "

"I just felt like it!"

"At 4:30 PM. Isn't that too specific?"

Genji is right. Damn it, for the most part, this kid is _always_ right. Annoyingly so. And usually, McCree admired this quality in the younger Shimada, but right now, _it didn't do him much good_. Because just like the younger was saying, it _was_ a very specific time to have coffee at.

_He was having coffee as an excuse to avoid going to see Hanzo at the shooting range._

With a deep, exasperated sigh, Jesse slowly straightened his position on the couch, taking off his beloved Stetson and placing it on his lap as he sipped from his mug of coffee just as un-elegantly as he did everything else. Then, he brought himself up to speak to Genji, because they were friends and the kid was a good person with whom McCree liked to talk. Maybe... just _maybe_ he could offer the cowboy a solution to his current issue.

"Alright, _listen._ I... kinda made a mistake. With, uh... with yer brother." This was already ten times more embarrassing that Jesse initially gave it credit for. What is he even thinking, telling Genji about this?

"A mistake." Genji repeated, as if to make sure he properly understood what Jesse was getting at. 

"Yeah."

"With Anija." Genji said, tone serious.

"Yup. But why are ya makin' it sound as if I killed 'im or somethin'? You're scarin' me here, Gen." 

Genji snapped out of his involuntary glare and hummed, "Ah, excuse me. I just tend to get overprotective when it comes to Anija, haha... But I shouldn't be yet, since I don't know what exactly you did. Continue, please."

"Let's say that, theoretically, I... called your brother _'beautiful'_ outta nowhere when we were trainin'. He looked at me as if I had three heads and then brushed it off as if nothin' happened, which, don't get me wrong, I am grateful for, but now I am not really able to talk to 'im since I don't want 'im to think I am a freak. Wouldn't wanna make 'im uncomfortable, y'know..." Jesse explained, scratching the back of his head with his free hand, fingers brushing through the chestnut brown locks idly. Genji didn't say anything for a while, as if he was weighing the supposed _sin_ McCree might have committed with that, closing his eyes as he put away his magazine. Jesse didn't know what the silence meant, so he just waited, unsure of what else to do, sometimes tapping his foot against the ground, making the spur on his boot jingle softly. 

Then, Genji opened his eyes and spoke. "So, let me get this straight. You and Anija were training together and all of a sudden you complimented him, to which he didn't react."

"That's pretty much it, yeah."

" _You're a fool, Jesse McCree._ " Genji stated plainly, as if he was saying something that was as painfully obvious as the way the sun shone during midday. Jesse frowned in confusion, to which the younger Shimada continued. "Hanzo _can't_ handle compliments. He isn't used to receiving them since he had been treated roughly his whole life, so he usually brushes them off as a mechanism of self-defense. However, he _does_ appreciate them. Greatly, even. And I am sure that as soon as you left the room, he was blushing red as a cherry, haha..." The assassin laughed, Jesse just blinking at him in surprise, trying to get the image of a beautiful, blushing Hanzo averting his eyes all shyly out of his head.

He found that he couldn't. 

"What I am saying is that you can relax and go over and talk to him. To be honest, you're the closest friend he has. Sometimes I wonder if you aren't closer than _I_ am with him. But before you do that, I want to ask... do you believe it?" Genji tilted his head, the tone of his question suggestion McCree knew what he spoke of. 

"Believe what?" McCree asked, wanting to be sure he wasn't getting things wrong. 

"What you said. That Anija is beautiful."

Well, that surprised him. McCree didn't say anything at first, because hell, why would he? Genji doesn't need to know. He doesn't need to know about McCree's hopeless feelings for the elder Shimada, feelings he himself hasn't yet come to terms with. 

And yet, once again his mouth worked without his consent.

". _..Yeah._ I really do believe that." Jesse admitted, eyes averted to the ground, face once again heating as he recalled how pretty Hanzo looked aiming for the training dummies a few days back. At that, Genji smirked like the cheshire cat, only to then tease, "Oh... _You got it bad, dude._ " 

"What? No, that ain't it! I just- I can appreciate a good man, can't I? It's nothin' of the sorts! I just like his looks, Jesus... Plus, he's real skilled with that bow, too. _Of course_ I admire that." McCree tried to defend himself, but Genji was having none of it. As much as the cowboy wanted to deny, he _did_ harbor feelings for the elder Shimada. Strong feelings that built upon each other with each conversation they had, each small moment where Hanzo allowed himself to be vulnerable around him. 

" _Riiight._ And I am Santa." Genji laughed again.

"Ya _were_ last year!" Jesse huffed, recalling the time Genji dressed up as Santa for a festival they were a part of, which was very uncharacteristic for an organization like theirs, but whatever. As long as everyone had fun, it was worth it.

"You get my point. Just... go talk to Anija, McCree. If you leave him hanging for too long, he'll think he did something wrong and upset you. Plus..." Pausing, Genji fixed Jesse with a gaze that looked as if it was holding the secrets of the world, as if he was about to say something he hid for generations and sworn to give his life for it, too. " _Maybe Hanzo likes you more than you believe he does, too._ " Yet he didn't say anything else, leaving Jesse to wonder about the ambiguous nature of the word 'like' and what exactly was Genji even referring to. Platonically? Romantically?

Thanks, English.

But that did give McCree an impulse to man up and do what he most likely should have done a while back. Downing the rest of his (still hot) coffee (and burning the roof of his mouth, pushing through the pain), Jesse got up from his seat after putting his hat back on, fixed his obnoxious, tacky belt (not that he thought that, because he _loved_ that damn belt a lot, okay?) and made his way towards the shooting range to talk to Hanzo. He was determined, repeating to himself that _he'll do this right_ , that _he won't make a bigger fool of himself than he already did_ , but the closer he got to the range, the more he was getting cold feet. _'Damn it, Jesse, man up!'_ He mentally scolded, taking a deep breath before finally taking the step in, only to find a sight he wasn't expecting to see.

Hanzo, sitting down on the bench of the shooting range, Stormbow laying propped against the bench's edge as the archer looked at the ground, deep in thought. But the moment McCree walked in, Hanzo looked up, those umber eyes settling on the cowboy in a piercing manner that made the taller's heart _race_.

_Jesse froze._

What does he say now? Hanzo is looking at him, he doesn't know what to say and he is, once again, most likely making a fool out of himself. Pushing himself to utter a word, McCree spoke, though his tone was uncertain, lacking his usual, dumb confidence. "...Howdy." 

_'You're an idiot.'_

"You... didn't come to train anymore." Hanzo muttered, averting his gaze as if he was upset, though he wasn't letting it show much. Good thing Jesse spent enough time watching his handsome face to know the subtle hints of such feelings coming from the elder Shimada. 

"Hanzo, I... I'm _sorry_. It ain't your fault, alright? I just felt... weird. About..." He couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence. Hanzo got up from the bench, walking over to McCree and the new proximity sure didn't do the cowboy any favors. The Japanese man was looking up at him silently, as if asking him to continue his thought, but when he noticed McCree still struggling, he asked outright. "About...?"

"About callin' ya beautiful the other day. " Well, that was out in the open. But it seems it was a bit misinterpreted, because Hanzo looked almost a bit hurt, uncertain of what Jesse meant about feeling 'weird' regarding the compliment. "D-Don't get me wrong, I meant it!" At that, Hanzo's eyes widened a little, subtly, just like he does most things, and something in Jesse's chest was doing leaps.

Oh. Just his heart.

"I just feel weird because I don't mean to make you feel awkward 'round me, Hanzo... It must be real damn strange to get called beautiful by another guy. Let alone by a guy whom you're colleagues with." This was bad. Jesse wasn't making much sense, or at least he thought he wasn't, because Hanzo still looked uncertain of what he was saying, if the cowboy read his face right. 

Then, Hanzo spoke. "I... _didn't_ find it unpleasant, if that is your concern." And Jesse's heart stopped for a second. 

"Ya... didn't?" What exactly was Hanzo getting at here? Because if the elder Shimada somehow found himself in a mood for jests, Jesse surely wasn't taking kindly to it, especially since he knew Hanzo didn't have the brightest sense of humor in the world. 

"No. I was just... surprised. But I appreciated it." Hanzo murmured, not yet meeting McCree's gaze. Jesse received some sort of boost confidence at that, deciding that since he said this, he might as well be open with Hanzo and tell him _everything_ , even if it was risky. Who knows... maybe Genji was saying what he said for a reason and maybe that 'like' he mentioned _was_ romantic after all. If there was even a sliver of a chance that it was, McCree was willing to take it. He is a man who enjoys risks, after all.

"If that's so... then I'll say it again. _You're beautiful, Hanzo_. Really damn gorgeous, darlin'. M'sorry for starin' at ya like that, but I just couldn't help it. You shine bright like a star and you're as dangerous as a panther on the prowl when ya aim yer bow. I like it. I like _you._ " There he goes, admitting more than he probably should've. But Hanzo didn't seem repulsed. Actually, the more Jesse spoke, the more the archer began flushing, up until he had to bring himself to talk, stuttering in a way that made McCree's heart race a mile a minute, because _he_ got Hanzo to stutter. The usually stoic, royal Hanzo was _stuttering_ because of _him._ "S-Stop it, McCree... I... I get it." 

"Ya do? 'Cause I really want you to think 'bout it before givin' me an answer. If you don't feel like this, ya can tell me, make it hurt less an-"

_Hanzo kissed him._

Jesse's eyes were wide, heart feeling as if it will explode and he was frozen where he stood, pulled down for the archer to press their lips together. It was as if his brain short-circuited, because _Hanzo_ was _kissing him_ and to top it off, the man was _tiptoeing_ to do so. 

_If that didn't set McCree's heart on fire, nothing else would._

As if it was second nature for him, the cowboy wrapped his arms around Hanzo's waist, pulling him close, deepening their kiss as the archer took the hint and wrapped his own arms around McCree's neck for support. Jesse closed his eyes and gave into the feeling, the wonderful sensation of their lips over each other, the slight hint of teeth that Hanzo added, trying to get Jesse to open his mouth. Who knew Hanzo was such an intense partner? 

Ah, who is Jesse kidding. Every little thing about Hanzo is intense and strong, after all. Even the way he admits to his faults and his thoughts when they are alone on the balcony. He says things with such a graceful and serious tone that Jesse can't help but think he is strong. So it's no wonder even his kisses are powerful.

Pulling away for air, Hanzo panted softly and looked into Jesse's amber eyes with his own, dark ones, face flushed and voice barely above a whisper, one hand idly raking through the longer locks of hair at the back of the cowboy's head. He managed to knock McCree's hat over, making the taller laugh a little before the archer spoke, " _Is... this enough of an answer for you, McCree?_ " Hanzo questioned, hoping his intentions finally went through McCree's thick skull. 

Jesse nodded. "Sure is, darlin'. _An' I couldn't be happier with the answer._ " He admitted. But the way Hanzo looked at him, the way the man's lips were red and glistened with spit from their messy kiss, the way he held onto Jesse's hair as if he waited for more than just this made the cowboy gulp silently, heat coursing through him all over, from his face all the way to his toes. "You can't be sayin' ya want..."

" _Yes._ I do. " Hanzo admitted in a heartbeat, already pulling McCree down into another heated kiss, although this one held more meaning than the last one did. The first one made a promise. _This one was sealing it._

Jesse didn't hesitate to open his mouth when Hanzo bit at his lip fervently, their tongues colliding as he tried to back away towards the door, dragging the archer with him. The way their tongues danced against each other was doing things to McCree and he was already starting to feel a bunch of his much-needed blood travel downstairs, packing up and getting itself a trip towards the southern isles. Athena was kind enough (or as kind as an AI can be) to open the door for them, Jesse pulling back for breath this time, trying to remember where the hell was his room at when he had Hanzo already clawing at his clothes as if their life depended on it.

_Fuck, how does one navigate this damn base again-_

"H-Hold it, darlin'! We gotta get to a room. Can't get more handsy with ya in the hallway... _Unless ye want anyone lookin' get a free show._ " The cowboy mused, much to Hanzo's apparent displeasure. Though, the archer was a prideful man who he cared about his reputation among the people he worked with and if any of these people would see how he is clinging to McCree like a needy woman in the middle of the hallway, all flushed and eager for more, he would be done for.

Even more so if _Genji_ saw. After all, his brother would never let Hanzo live it down.

Nodding in agreement, Hanzo followed after McCree as soon as the cowboy began walking, Jesse forgetting his hat in the shooting range, yet being too hot and bothered to care for it for the time being. Even if he lost it, he could get a new one, but an opportunity like this, a _chance_ to sleep with someone as _perfect_ as Hanzo Shimada himself, isn't something he could get every day.

The trip to Jesse's room felt far longer than it actually was and the two of them passed by a few others in the hallways, too. Reinhardt eyed them with confusion because of their sudden rush, ready to ask what the matter was yet not getting the chance, while Lucio just laughed to himself since he could tell that the hurry in their steps wasn't something without a purpose. _A heated purpose_ , for sure.

As soon as they made it in and the door slid shut, locking itself at Jesse's command, the cowboy was pinning Hanzo against it, kissing him as if he wanted to steal the archer's breath away from his lungs, hands roaming all over the smaller man's body, exploring every inch of bare skin he could feel. Which wasn't a lot considering Hanzo was still wearing his kyudo-gi and the only visible part of him was his usual, naked left side. 

_Jesse suddenly felt overdressed._

And Hanzo felt it too, seeing as how he was once again tearing Jesse's serape off in a frenzy, pulling away from their kiss to mumble, " _Off,_ " only to get right back to it. McCree agreed, but he had to pull back to get his serape off properly, as well as his shirt. Hanzo made an appreciative sound at the sight of the taller's bare torso, running his slightly cold, calloused hands over the skin and muscle, not seeming to mind the slight dusting of hair on McCree's chest and the happy trail making its way down from his belly button. Jesse shuddered at the touch, huffing, "You too, sugar..." 

Hanzo could tell Jesse knew little to nothing about how a kyudo-gi worked, if the way the cowboy was fumbling with his tying was anything to go by. The archer pushed McCree's hands away and carefully undid his kyudo-gi for him, taking it off and letting Jesse's eyes roam over each little dip and scar on his body. Hanzo felt strangely exposed like this, but he couldn't really say he minded. What he did mind was the way McCree was staring at him, making him flush and growl, "D-Don't stare..." 

Jesse chuckled, tracing his flesh hand over a scar on Hanzo's side almost reverently, his voice thick and honey-like. " _Beautiful..._ Ye're so beautiful, Hanzo. Every lil' part of ye is gorgeous, baby."

And of course, Hanzo flushed. But he couldn't deny how McCree's constant compliments were doing _things_ to him.

"Dumb cowboy..." The archer mumbled, but there was no venom in his words whatsoever. In fact, it almost sounded endearing, causing McCree to laugh softly before he wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist and pinned their chests together, dipping his face in the crook of Hanzo's neck and placing heated, loving kisses and bites on every expanse of skin he could get to. Hanzo shuddered and gasped, but he tilted his head for Jesse to have more room to work with, the cowboy humming appreciatively before kissing along Hanzo's jaw. 

Jesse started walking backwards, somehow knowing the very exact location of his bed now that they got this far, almost as if he wasn't entirely lost in the hallway just a little earlier. Turning them around, he lowered Hanzo as gently as possible on the bed, almost as if the archer would break if he used any sort of force, treating him as softly as he could possibly muster. Hanzo frowned a little, feeling as if Jesse was _too_ careful now, huffing in displeasure and hoping the other would get it. 

McCree hummed softly in a silent apology before he reached over for his bedside table, fumbling around the drawer to pick up a bottle of lube and a condom. However, he froze when he realized he was out of condoms specifically, a silent ' _fuck_ ' escaping his lips in return. Hanzo raised an eyebrow questioningly, earning a small, disappointed sigh from McCree. "I'm out o' rubbers, sweetheart..."

But Hanzo simply hummed. "I don't mind."

And _fuck,_ if that didn't set a fire alight in Jesse's body. 

" _Ya sure?_ It could get messy."

"I am certain you are clean, McCree. We both are. Now, don't make me wait any longer. I _will_ get upset this time." Hanzo reassured, though his threat simply made Jesse's heart soar, a bright smile coming to his lips as he leaned in and kissed Hanzo gently for a moment, just for the sake of it. 

"So, which way do ya want this to go? I am kinda more of a pitcher if ya ask me, but for ya, I wouldn't mind catchin'." The cowboy hummed, matter-of-factly, even though his words made him embarrassed. Hanzo smiled a little, something McCree wanted to burn into his memory before the archer spoke, "I don't mind ' _catching_ '... In fact, I prefer it." He admitted, making Jesse almost purr in delight at the thought of getting to fuck someone as wonderful as Hanzo.

Pulling back, Jesse placed the bottle of lube at their side and started working on Hanzo's pants, tugging them down in one smooth motion since the archer took off his boots earlier when he himself did. 

_Holy fuck, Hanzo Shimada was going commando._

"That's- _Holy hell,_ Hanzo, ya tryna kill me?" McCree mumbled, his voice coming out a bit strained at how gorgeous Hanzo looked, sprawled on his bed, buck naked and flushed. He wondered if he did something miraculous in his past life to receive such a wonderful gift, _because he sure felt unworthy alright._ Hanzo averted his gaze shyly, instead preoccupying himself with undoing the ribbon from his hair, allowing the inky black strands to flow freely on the sheets, haloing around his head prettily, making Jesse's heart beat loudly in his ears.

"That is not my intention, so far. But delay this any longer with your staring _and it may be._ " The assassin huffed, though McCree wasn't going to _not_ admire such a view, no matter how much he would be scolded for it. How could he, when this wonderful, _dangerous_ angel was laying on his bed like this, all shy and beautiful and just _perfect?_

"Sorry, darlin', but no can do." The taller chuckled, before he leaned in and started placing loving kisses along the column of Hanzo's throat, the archer's breath hitching for a little before he let it out heatedly, grasping at the bed sheets. Jesse continued his chain of kisses and bites downwards, along Hanzo's collarbones and then over the man's chest, not yet paying any sort of attention to his nipples or anything. He wanted to make Hanzo beg for it.

Maybe. 

McCree took his time in marking up any part he could, or any part he found particularly pretty to latch on, for that matter. Not that any part of Hanzo wasn't pretty, but he specifically placed his marks in spots where, no matter how hard he would try, Hanzo wouldn't be able to hide them. Call Jesse possessive, but he wants to see his archer bear his marks into the world, show off that he was _his_ and his alone. And Hanzo seemed to enjoy it too, if the squirming and soft gasping he did were any signs to go by.

As he kissed along Hanzo's skin, McCree murmured praises of all kind, paying close attention to each and every small scar and beauty mark he could place his lips on, speaking about how absolutely wonderful Hanzo was. The archer was flushing red as a cherry at them, unsure of what to say aside from small curses in his native tongue. Hanzo bit his lip a little and unconsciously bucked his hips, his length already hard from all the ministrations, dripping just a bit of pre from the tip. And just like the rest of him, Jesse thought Hanzo's dick was pretty too.

However, at some point, it appears the elder Shimada's carefully built patience ended up crumbling into a small pile of dust.

Suddenly pushing himself up, Hanzo flipped them over and pinned Jesse to the bed with a frustrated huff, frowning a bit impatiently. "You were taking too long. _I warned you._ " He muttered, sliding down to start working on McCree's obnoxious belt, wishing to get rid of it as soon as possible. As much as Hanzo believed it to be tacky and distasteful, in the end, it was one of those little things that made McCree... well, _McCree._

And Hanzo wouldn't have it any other way. 

"Ya sure are impatient, baby..." Jesse chuckled, but he didn't mind letting Hanzo do his thing. Though, it seems he remembered something, causing him to take a gentle but quick hold of his partner's hands, stopping him from getting the pants open just yet, earning himself a confused gaze from Hanzo. "Ah, it's, uh... I'm kinda... well... Y-Y'know." Jesse stuttered, but Hanzo sure as hell wasn't getting what he was trying to say. The archer looked as confused as he was, huffing a little as he spoke, "I actually do not know, McCree. _Enlighten me._ "

Jesse sighed in defeat, slowly letting go of Hanzo's hands and covering his own face instead, embarrassed as he admitted the reason of his pause. "I know this will sound like I am tryin' to boast or somethin', but... _I'm big._ I just wanted ya to know."

Hanzo eyed him with an unimpressed gaze, before he brushed a strand of hair behind his ear and chuckled confidently. " _And?_ "

_And hell, if that didn't make Jesse wanna sob from happiness._

Groaning, McCree motioned Hanzo to do as he liked, the archer humming in reply before he made quick work of the cowboy's pants and underwear, pulling them down and getting them away with the rest of their clothes on the ground. However, when he was met with what Jesse was hiding beneath his clothes, Hanzo froze.

_McCree sure wasn't lying._

"That... _is_ indeed big." Hanzo murmured, but his tone didn't seem uneasy or anything Jesse thought it might be. If McCree focused enough, he could actually find a hint of excitement in the way Hanzo said that, which in turn made his cock twitch in interest. "It is a pleasurable sight. I want to suck you off." Hanzo admitted and Jesse had to take a deep breath, lest he wants to suffocate from how excited he was getting and from holding his breath for too long. All he could do in return to such an unexpected declaration was croak out a small, barely audible, "O-Okay..." much to Hanzo's amusement. So the archer just goes ahead and offers something like that (when usually, the people Jesse slept with before were _really_ damn reluctant to try anything like it) and he has the gall to laugh at McCree for being embarrassed? 

God, does Jesse _love_ this man.

As if hearing his thoughts, Hanzo began his work on McCree's length, taking it in his hand and stroking languidly from base to tip, making the cowboy's breathing stutter as he looked down at the archer's movement, amber eyes plastered carefully on everything Hanzo was doing. The elder Shimada leaned in and placed a small, barely there kiss to the leaking tip of Jesse's cock, earning a small gasp from the taller man as he opened his mouth and started taking it in. Hanzo was thorough in sucking Jesse off, just like he was in everything else in his day to day life. He was focused, serious about it, paying attention to the sensitive tip and dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit, tasting the heady aroma of the cowboy's pre. 

_McCree was going to combust._

He groaned lowly, flesh hand raising to place itself on Hanzo's head, but he didn't do it yet, just letting it hover there for the time being since he didn't know if he was allowed to or not. Hanzo eyed him a little with a heated gaze, humming softly in approval (or at least that's what Jesse understood) before he pulled back a little to talk. "You can touch me if you want, McCree." 

Jesse moaned. 

As soon as Hanzo went back down on him and began taking him in little by little, McCree placed his hand on Hanzo's head and took a fistful of the smaller male's hair, tugging just a bit when the elder Shimada teased the main vein of his cock with his warm, sinful tongue. Jesse moaned lowly again, watching carefully as Hanzo struggled to open his jaw wide, to take in as much as he could of McCree's ridiculously large member. 

And then, Hanzo took it all. _And Jesse stopped functioning._

How in the hell did Hanzo manage such a feat, Jesse didn't know, but being buried deep into the archer's throat was surely being too much to bear for him. He twitched and moaned lovingly, his grip on Hanzo's hair tightening just a bit more, which in return earned him a small moan from the man. The sound caused vibrations to go down Jesse's dick and his toes curled at the feeling, the cowboy panting hotly.

"Hanzo... _You're doin' so well, baby_... So so well. Look at ya, takin' me all in as if you were born for it... _So fuckin' pretty._.." Jesse murmured reverently, making Hanzo groan softly, nose buried in the neat tuft of hair at the base of McCree's length, taking in his musky scent. Then, Hanzo began moving and Jesse thought he was going to die.

_But what a way to go this would be._

Hanzo bobbed his head with fervor, hollowing his cheeks and sucking with such skill it made McCree wonder how many people did he do this to before. The thought of other guys using Hanzo's pretty mouth upset Jesse, so he chose to push it away, instead focusing on how deliciously well that beautiful mouth was sucking _him_ right now. But the more Hanzo moved, the closer Jesse was getting to coming, so with as much willpower as he could muster in such a moment, the cowboy pulled the archer off from his dick, panting softly, heated. "S-Stop, sweetheart... Or this rodeo ain't gonna last as long as ye want it to." 

Hanzo nodded in understanding, though he looked pretty dazed himself. His cheeks flushed, lips a bit swollen and red, spit and precum glistening on them and a little at the corner of his mouth... Jesse thought he looked heavenly. 

Flipping them over once again, Jesse was careful to place a pillow under Hanzo's hips, the archer making a small, appreciative sound as he watched the taller man pick up the bottle of lube from the side of the bed. McCree coated the fingers of his flesh hand in the slippery liquid, rubbing his oiled digits together to warm it up a little as to not have Hanzo feel things all cold. Hanzo let out another one of his small, impatient huffs that told McCree he would do good to hurry, but the cowboy wanted this to be nice. He wanted Hanzo to feel good, wanted to worship the man the way he deserved to be worshipped. 

"Easy there, beautiful. I got ya..." Jesse murmured, placing his prosthetic arm on the bed for support as he towered over Hanzo, the archer opening his legs with a shy, embarrassed look on his face so the cowboy had easier access to his entrance. Jesse placed gentle kisses on Hanzo's cheeks and the tip of his nose, trying to take his attention away from the (probably) slight burn of his first finger pushing inside. 

Oh, but the _moan_ it caused. It was absolute music to Jesse's ears. 

The cowboy worked his finger into the tight ring of muscles slowly, moving it in small motions in order to get it to loosen up. His digits were thicker than Hanzo's by far and the archer seemed to greatly appreciate it, if his small gasps and mewls were anything to go by. Jesse never once ceased his kisses along Hanzo's face and neck, whispering soft praises for the smaller man to hear as he pushed in a second finger, spreading them open and earning a choked moan from Hanzo's pretty lips. At some point, McCree managed to graze Hanzo's prostate with the tips of his fingers and the sound it pulled out of the archer was something that the cowboy will keep in his memory for the rest of his life, for sure. " _M-McCree!_ " Not to mention the pretty arch of the elder Shimada's back and the small, barely audible curse in Japanese that left him in an airy tone at the electric sensations running up and down his spine. 

Jesse rewarded Hanzo with another finger for it, pumping them slow and steady for the time being, making Hanzo squirm with need under his ministrations. His prosthetic hand moved over to the archer's length, just brushing the back of his metal, cold fingers against the underside of it, earning a shivery groan from his partner whose hips bucked at the small attention. When McCree got to the fourth finger, Hanzo finally snapped.

"McCree, _please..._ "

_And ain't that enough to drive a fella wild._

He got _the_ Hanzo Shimada, monument of seriousness and level-headed behavior, to _beg_. Jesse groaned, now too aware of how hard and leaking he himself was down below. He pulled his fingers out of Hanzo's warm insides, wiping them clean of lube on the sheets before settling himself between the man's open legs, keeping them spread with a gentle grip on Hanzo's thighs. "Alright, darlin'... Alright." He murmured, lining himself up and leaning in to kiss Hanzo deeply, beginning to sink in, inch by inch.

Hanzo was moaning even louder than he did before, the sensation of being filled so much by something so large making him see stars as he and Jesse kissed. McCree wasn't doing any better, groaning in their shared kiss at the tight heat enveloping him so snugly he wanted to _cry_. It was too much and too little at the same time, considering he didn't even bottom out yet.

But when he did... It sure as hell was rewarding, if only to see Hanzo pull away from their kiss to arch his back again and throw his head back with a low, sensual moan McCree will most likely never forget, either. 

Jesse gave Hanzo time to get used to the stretch, not moving an inch, no matter how much his instinct was yelling at him to get going, to fuck the archer so hard he won't be able to walk for _days_. He wanted to be careful, wanted Hanzo to enjoy this, so he simply busied himself with caressing the smaller man's sides comfortingly, listening to Hanzo's heated breaths and small moans. 

Hanzo looked up at McCree with half lidded, slightly teary eyes and groaned, "F-Fuck me, McCree..." and that was all Jesse needed to hear to start moving, eager to please. He began slowly, pulling out all the way until the very tip of his cock was buried inside Hanzo, then pushing back in until he was once again all the way to the hilt. Repeating the motion for a few times, Jesse began picking up speed, holding Hanzo's legs open in a way that he was sure was going to bend the archer in half if he applied too much force. 

Turns out Hanzo didn't mind being bent at all.

This new discovery had McCree swooning over the elder Shimada more than he was before, watching his flexible partner take the change in position without any sort of protest. No wonder he was so good and agile in his movement out in the field, being this easy to bend around. The more McCree moved, the more Hanzo moaned, hands on the cowboy's back, his small nails digging crescent moon shapes into the taller's tanned skin. 

"McCree! H-Harder! M-" 

" _Jesse._ " The cowboy interrupted, wanting to hear Hanzo's pretty, breathy voice call him by his name properly. He wondered if it sounded as good as 'McCree' did coming from the archer, after all.

_He surely wasn't disappointed._

" _Jesse!_ More! J-Jesse-" Hanzo didn't hesitate to do as the other man told him, calling McCree's name out as if it was some sort of saving mantra, the taller groaning in pure delight at the way his name cascaded from the archer's lips oh so beautifully. It actually made him get some sort of sense of pride, even, because surely, no one managed to get Hanzo Shimada to moan out in such ways before, right? _Definitely_.

"Fuck, Hanzo... You're so good, baby, takin' me so well... You're so warm and tight, could fuck ya for _days_...♡" The cowboy praised sweetly, his southern drawl heavy as he bucked his hips hard and fast, Hanzo panting, toes curling as he scratched along McCree's back, not that the man minded. In fact, Jesse was delighted by it, because Hanzo was leaving his own mark on him and it made him feel ten times more important for the archer than before, that was for sure. 

Then, Jesse angled his hips just right and Hanzo lost it _all_.

The archer was the first to reach his climax, moaning Jesse's name like he was born to do so, back arched, thighs tense, head tilted back as he clenched around the impressive girth lodged deep inside of him. McCree didn't last too much longer, that was for sure, the tightness of Hanzo's velvety insides around him driving him absolutely _insane_. His hips stuttered in their rhythm before he ended up coming too, groaning Hanzo's name sweetly, filling the man up to the very brim as he held him close, muttering nothing but loving praises and sweet nothings into the elder Shimada's ears.

It took them a while to come down from their high, just staying still for the time being, enjoying each other's warmth and the afterglow of it all. McCree slowly pulled out and away from Hanzo, earning a small, weak moan from the archer at the loss of such fullness. Hanzo slowly shifted on his side so that he and McCree were facing each other, which, in retrospect, was extremely intimate for the degree of closeness they have. But McCree seemed pretty happy with it, gently pulling Hanzo close, cuddling him and sharing his body warmth and Hanzo could swear this man is a _furnace_. 

"So... what are we, now?" Jesse murmured, unsure of what Hanzo may think, even after everything they did. After all, there is a small chance the archer may actually not want something more than one good fuck, right?

Hanzo closed his eyes, as if he was weighing the question in his mind, trying to find a good answer that would make his intentions very clear to someone as thick-headed as McCree. Settling for an answer, the elder Shimada gently brushed his fingers through Jesse's chestnut hair, smiling in a way McCree thought should be considered illegal. "It... all depends on what you feel about me, Jesse." 

"I like you, Hanzo... I like you so much, darlin'. And I can't believe ya would do all this with someone as dumb and unworthy as I am. A sinner with nothin' to offer beside my stained heart." Jesse muttered, placing his hand over Hanzo's own gently, turning his head to press a loving kiss to the palm of the archer's hand, amber eyes plastered on Hanzo's face, looking for his reaction. Hanzo flushed in that adorable way of his, sighing. " You are not unworthy, Jesse. If anyone is unworthy here, it should be _me._ If you are a sinner, then what does that make me? You know what I did. You know the heavy burden of all my mistakes that is still laying upon my shoulders every day. " Pausing, Hanzo averted his gaze, almost guiltily as he sighed again, deeper than the last time. " _I cannot forgive myself._ And... I do not understand how you can call me beautiful, either. " 

At that, Jesse frowned. "I don't care what other people think of ya, darlin'. To me, ye're a goddamn _angel._ The past is in the past and Genji already forgave ya... So you should forgive yourself, too, no matter how long it takes. I'll be with ya every step of the way. Because in my eyes..." Jesse smiled, soft and genuine as he cupped Hanzo's cheek, thumb gently tracing over the man's sharp cheekbone. " _You are the most beautiful man I ever had the pleasure of seein'._ " 

Jesse's words left an imprint in Hanzo's conscience in a way that caused the archer to tear up, heart aching at how kind the cowboy was treating someone as _awful_ as him. "I... I-I like you too, Jesse... Thank you... Thank you for this." The elder Shimada murmured.

McCree smiled and coaxed him into a gentle kiss, holding Hanzo close as if he was going to disappear if he let him go in any way. Then, Hanzo pulled away and huffed, "We have to wash... I can feel your seed dripping out of me. It is unpleasant."

To that, Jesse only laughed, loving Hanzo's honest nature, because it was just one of those things that made Hanzo be Hanzo. 

_And Hanzo Shimada was absolutely beautiful._

* * *

Inside the shooting range, Genji was holding McCree's Stetson in his hand, smirking in that devilish way of his. Stormbow was also left against the bench, forgotten by Hanzo who would _never_ leave it behind unless he was in a real pinch of some sort. The younger Shimada sighed in amusement to himself, calling out to Athena, "Athena, give me a report of the events that happened in this room approximately... say, half an hour ago?" 

The AI's voice came through, "Agent McCree and agent Shimada left the room in a hurry, at a very close proximity to one another." 

Genji laughed. His Anija finally found himself someone to love and it was none other than Jesse fucking McCree. " _And he had the gall to lie to my face that he wasn't head over heels for a cowboy._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far through my small story- Okay, not small since it's kinda 9K words of it, but yeah, thanks for reading! Again, I am sorry if anything is OOC or something, I just wanted to make some content for these boys because I love them with all my heart and they live in my head rent-free- Anyway, if you enjoyed my work, please consider leaving kudos or a comment to tell me what you think and if you would like to see any more works like this in the future! Also, if you have the time and would be interested in my other hobby, which is art, please go and check out my Instagram account, cinnamon__cop! Thank you!


End file.
